militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Awards and decorations of the Bangladesh Liberation War
Awards and decorations of the Bangladesh Liberation War were decorations which were bestowed by the major warring parties during the years of the Bangladesh Liberation War. Bangladesh, India and Pakistan all issued awards and decorations during the conflict. A listing of the most commonly bestowed Bangladesh Liberation War era decorations is as follows: Bangladesh Gallantry awards A total of 677 participants of the Liberation War received gallantry awards for their contribution. Four categories of gallantry awards were created after the war in Bangladesh. These were: ## Bir Sreshtho The Bir Sreshtho ( ) (The Most Valiant Hero), is the highest military award of Bangladesh. It was awarded to seven freedom fighters who showed utmost bravery and died in action for their nation. They are considered martyrs. Recipients All the recipients of this award were killed in action during the Liberation War of 1971. The award was published by the Bangladesh Gazette on 15 December 1973. It is the highest military award of Bangladesh, similar to the American Medal of Honor or the British Victoria Cross. It has only been given in 1973 to seven people. Listed below are the people who have received the Bir Srestho. They are all considered 'Shaheed' (Martyrs). ###Captain Mohiuddin Jahangir (Army) ###Sepoy Hamidur Rahman (Army) ###Sepoy Mostafa Kamal (Army) ### Engineroom Artificer Ruhul Amin (Navy) ###Flight Lieutenant Matiur Rahman (Air Force) ###Lance Naik Munshi Abdur Rouf (Bangladesh Rifles) ###Lance Naik Nur Mohammad Sheikh (Bangladesh Rifles) ## Bir Uttom ( Great Valiant Hero) Recipients ## Bir Bikrom ( Valiant hero) A total of 175 fighters have been awarded on 15 December 1973 for their heroic actions at the Liberation War of Bangladesh in 1971. The government of Bangladesh declared the name of the awardees in Bangladesh Gazette on 15 December 1973. ## Bir Protik ( Idol of Courage) This award was declared on 15 December 1973. A total of 426 people have received the award so far, all for their actions during the liberation war of Bangladesh in 1971. Liberation War medals Civilian awards * Independence Day Award The Independence Day Award ( ),Independence Day Award, Cabinet Division, Government of the People’s Republic of Bangladesh also termed Independence Award ( ), Swadhinata Padak, and Swadhinata Puroskar, is the highest state award given by the government of Bangladesh. Introduced in 1977, this award is bestowed upon Bangladeshi citizens or organizations in recognition of substantial contribution to one of many fields, including the War of Liberation, the language movement, education, literature, journalism, public service, science and technology, medical science, social science, song, games and sports, fine arts, rural development, and other areas. *'Bangladesh Freedom Honour' -( Bānglādēśa sbādhīnatā sam'mānanā); posthumously conferred on former Indian prime minister Indira Gandhi. *'Bangladesh Liberation War Honour' -( Bānglādēśa muktiyud'dha sam'mānanā); conferred to nine heads of states and heads of governments: # President Ram Baran Yadav # Prime minister Bishweshwar Prasad Koirala.Friends of freedom honoured, Wednesday, 28 March 2012, thedailystar.net # King Jigme Dorji Wangchuck # President Leonid IIyich Brezhnev # President Nikolai Viktorovich Podgorny # Prime minister Alexei Nikolaevich Kosygin # President Marshal Josip Broz Tito # Prime minister Sir Edward Richard George Heath # Prime minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee.http://www.thedailystar.net/backpage/vajpayee-honoured-93679 *'Friends of Liberation War Honour' -( Muktiyud'dha maitrī sam'mānanā); conferred to eight 75 individuals, six organisations and Mitra Bahini, includes 257 Indians, 88 Americans, 41 Pakistanis, 39 Britons, nine Russians, 18 Nepalese, 16 French and 18 Japanese.B’desh honours foreign friends, VOL 20 NO 339 REGD NO DA 1589; Dhaka, Wednesday 28 March 2012, The Financial Express India # Param Vir Chakra Recipients of the Param Vir Chakra: * Lance Naik Albert Ekka (Posthumously) * Flying Officer Nirmal Jit Singh Sekhon (Posthumously) * Major Hoshiar Singh * Second Lieutenant Arun Khetarpal (Posthumously) # Maha Vir Chakra Recipients # Vir Chakra Recipients Pakistan # Nishan-i-Haider Recipients of the Nishan-E-Haider: * Major Muhammad Akram (Posthumously) * Pilot Officer Rashid Minhas (Posthumously) * Major Shabbir Sharif (Posthumously) * Sarwar Muhammad Hussain (Posthumously) * Lance Naik Muhammad Mahfuz (Posthumously) See also *Liberation War of Bangladesh *Bangladeshi honours system *Military awards and decorations of Bangladesh References Category:Military awards and decorations of Bangladesh Category:Bangladesh Liberation War